


Scar Tissue

by Chibiness87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiness87/pseuds/Chibiness87
Summary: Her nose is bleeding





	Scar Tissue

**Scar Tissue** , by **chibiness87**  
**Rating** : G  
**Season/Spoilers** : Set about a month post My Struggle IV  
**Disclaimer** : Not mine

 **Summary** : Her nose is bleeding.

* * *

“Scully,” he says, concern etched in his voice, “your nose is bleeding.”

“Dammit.” She reaches for her bag, searching through for a tissue one handed while the other pinches the bridge of her nose. Finding a pack buried, she shakes one free, pressing it to the thin trickle of blood she can still feel escaping.

Beside her, she sees his hands clench on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white with the strain. Glad they are currently stuck in rush hour traffic on the beltway, and therefore going absolutely nowhere, she watches has he tries to remain calm. Softly, wishing she had a hand free right now, she sighs. “I’m ok, Mulder.”

He shoots her a look out of the corner of his eye, one she can easily see the fear in. Gently dabbing the tissue at her nostril, she gives a tentative sniff, pleased when there is no new sign of a continuing bleed. Placing the now soiled tissue in the cup he has been using for sunflower seed husks, she reaches over to rest her hand on his. Easing one hand from the wheel, she cradles it in her own. “I’m ok.”

“Scully.”

She shakes her head. “I’m fine. My blood pressure is a little raised, that’s all.”

He gives her another look, and she squeezes his hand. “That’s all. I promise.”

He swallows once, harshly. Nods his head. His left hand remains clasped tightly on the wheel.

Raising the hand she still has between hers to her lips, she presses a kiss to the back of it. Quietly, lost in memories, she admits, “This happened the last time, too.”

They never mention it. The time he was… taken, the months she suffered before finding him dead, and then bringing him back. Her pregnancy. He left her one morning when she was a little under the weather, and came back to find her pregnant with his child, and they never really spoke about any of it. At the time, her simple request of, _Don’t, Mulder_ , had been enough.

She knows it won’t be enough now. And besides which, he deserves to know. She wonders if they can pick up a _‘What to expect when you’re expecting’_ somewhere. She wonders if there’s even a book out there that covers what they should expect. A second child to a barren mother must be something of a miracle, but some symptoms remain the same.

Morning sickness that hits any time but morning, and raised blood pressure leading to nosebleeds and cancer flashbacks.

Well, maybe not.

She’s brought back to the present when he whispers, “You had nosebleeds,” he swallows hard, like the word pains him, “before? With…”

 _William._ Their son’s name is still a word they have yet to utter out loud, since that night just over a month ago. Scully nods, lower lip caught between her teeth in that way she knows he still finds endearing, all these years later.

“Yeah.” She turns his hand over, presses a kiss to his palm now. “Yeah, I did.” She gives a small smile. “Scared Doggett half to death I think, that first time I had one.”

He raises his eyebrow. “You did? Why?”

She gives him her own look now. “Because I thought what you’re thinking.” She remembers the fear. The dread. “Demanded he take me to the closest hospital. I… well.” She sighs. “They diagnosed me with gestational hypertension, and ordered me on bedrest for a week.” She bites her lip again. Unable to look at him fully, she instead shoots him a look from under her lashes. “I think I lasted two days,” she admits in a whisper.

It has the desired effect, and he smiles. “Rebel.”

“I just need to take it steady, that’s all.” She squeezes his hand again. “That’s all. But I get it, Mulder. I do.” For emphasis, she presses another kiss to his fingers, before moving his hand down to the slight firmness of her abdomen. She’s not showing yet, not really, but they both can feel a change in her above where they know their child is growing. They rest there for a long moment, before the traffic begins to ease, and he guides the car forwards slowly.

After another mile, they’re back up to speed, and he finally has to move his hand back to the wheel. Before he can feel too bereft, her hand comes to rest on his thigh; her new ring, partner to the one adorning his own hand, glinting in the sunlight.

All thoughts of cancer and the pain of the past fade, and he finally manages to escape the Beltway hell, pointing them in the direction of the house they share once again.

Towards home, and their future.

A family.

 


End file.
